


From Anonymous

by Katzenkinder



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friends to Lovers, Love Notes, M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Admirer, Social Media, Will They or Won't They?, oh no there's only one bed trope, they will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Eliott starts to see a new side of life after breaking up with his girlfriend. However the sudden appearance of a secret admirer throws Eliott's life into a spin after he finally gets to spend some time with Lucas, the blue-eyed barista at the local coffee shop.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	From Anonymous

Thursday 19h30

Ok this is it. This is the night he’ll finally break it off with Lucille. Sure it was easy enough to hype himself up in the mirror before their breakup date but sitting across from her he can feel his resolve weakening. She’s always been so good at that. Making Eliott second guess himself and it’s gotten even worse since his diagnosis. Another reason their relationship had run its course.

“Is everything ok, Eliott? You don’t look so good.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Eliott replies mindlessly as he looks over the little cafe menu. He’s been here hundreds of times so he knows the menu by heart but he needs something to do until he gathers his courage.

Lucille reaches across the table and takes one of his hands in hers. “You are worried about the results of your exam? You said you felt confident that your professor would like your paper and I know how hard you tried. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

He blisters under her nonchalance. Would it hurt her to be a little more supportive of his future career and passion? But yes he’s a little worried. That’s to be expected but he knows he did a good job so the idea of failing never even occurred to him. Eliott and failure seem to go hand in hand as far as Lucille's concerned. Another reason to break it off. 

He pulls his hand away. “I’m fine. Really.”

She makes a noncommittal noise and sits back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other and looking over her shoulder at the crowded bar. “What’s taking them so long to come to our table? We’ve been here almost 15 minutes.”

Eliott’s eyes flicker to the bar too, discreetly catching the blue-eyed barista buzzing behind the counter as he fixed drinks. Lucas Lallement. Mocha magician and Java conjurer. He’s practically a staple at the coffeehouse, tending to the patrons with a quick smile and brilliant blue eyes, despite being a full time biology undergraduate. When Eliott asked how he had time to do both, Lucas just gave him a wry, lopsided grin and said he enjoyed the hustle.

For a split second they’re eyes meet and excitement churns low in Eliott’s gut. Lucas may or may not be the third reason he wants to break up with Lucille.

“They are busy tonight, Luce. I’m sure someone'll be with us soon.”

Lucille scoffs and busies herself with her phone. She looks older than she really is with her brand new iphone and black leather bag. Studying law means looking the part Eliott guesses. Meanwhile Eliott sits across from her, tattooed with a silver hoop in his left ear with a pair of old doc martens on his feet and clothes that are a little wrinkled. They really are a strange couple. 

“Sorry about the wait, Eliott,” the blonde waitress pops up, smiling and a little flushed. “What can I get you two?”

“Hey, Daph, I’ll take...”

“You’re usual?”

Is it sad Eliott has a usual? “Yeah. That’d be great. Thanks, Daph.”

“A caramel cappuccino with mocha and caramel drizzle coming up.” Lucille makes a face, no doubt disapproving of such a sweet drink. “And what about you?”

“Espresso,” she replies flatly. 

“Alright. Sounds good. I’ll be right back with your drinks!”

“You know you really shouldn’t be drinking so much sugar,” Lucille starts as Daphne moves away. “Doctors say that too much caffeine and sugar will…”

“Can you not?” Eliott snaps.

Lucille stares at him, an angry challenge in her eyes. “Fine. What are we doing here anyway? You know I have an exam coming up.”

He really wants to blurt it out. To stop dragging it out and just end the pretense because he’s suddenly so over her holier than thou mindset. But they’ve been together for years-even before his diagnosis and she stuck around. Granted she has turned from his girlfriend to practically an ironfisted nurse but her intentions are good. At least that’s what Eliott tells himself. 

He waits until Daphne brings them their drinks. He fiddles with his cup for a moment. 

“Look, Lucille…”

“You want to break up,” she cuts him off, her voice as dry as paper. “Again.” 

Fuck. Was he that obvious? “Yeah. For real this time.”

“It’s always for real this time, Eliott,” Lucille sighs. “I’ll do us both a favor and do the breaking up this time.” She grabs her purse and her coat, looking down her nose at him. “I really loved you but I deserve better. You're just not the person I thought you’d be.” 

“We all can’t study law, Lucille.  _ Poetry, beauty, romance, and love. Those are what we stay alive for _ ."

She rolls her eyes and stomps off, espresso untouched. Eliott settles back in his chair. It‘s better this way. To let Lucille rip the band aid off quickly even if it did sting. He should be glad to get rid of her and the weight of a dead end relationship off his shoulders but right now Eliott just feels lost. Lucille had been such a large part of his life since he was 15. As if on their own, Eliott’s eyes look over at the bar again. Lucas is busy with orders so Eliott decides it's ok to look. Just for a little bit.

It was love at first sight the moment he stepped in the coffeehouse and saw Lucas. His hair was a wild mess, standing nearly on end, with huge blue eyes that popped because of his crisp white shirt he wore with the sleeve rolled up to reveal firm, tan forearms. Eliott wasn’t even ashamed about how quickly his heart skipped a beat. He’d been in a rough spot with Lucille (what was new) and being suddenly attracted to an impossibly gorgeous barista didn’t even phase him. It was embarrassing when Lucas asked him what he wanted to order and Eliott stared, dumbfounded because he’d never seen eyes so blue before. Luckily Lucas never held their first meeting against him. 

Eliott stays until closing by accident because he ends up chatting with Daphne and a couple of his friends from school who happen to wander in off the streets. Eventually the crowd dies down and Lucas slips into the vacant seat, practically buzzing as if he’d been drinking coffee his entire shift.

“What’s up?”

Eliott feels a tug at the corner of his mouth. Lucas's presence alone has the ability to make him feel good and to be on the receiving end of those beautiful eyes…it's impossible to remain sad. “Nothing much.”

“Yeah? Your girlfriend looked pretty mad when she stormed out.”

“Ex Girlfriend.”

Lucas's eyes go big and round. “Oh shit, man. So you finally did it!”

“She did it actually.”

“Well it’s good that it’s over, right?”

“Yeah."

"So what's the next step? Time for some self reflection or do you already see yourself with another girl?"

"Well yeah. I like being in a relationship," Eliott says honestly because he's a lover. Always has been. Then he takes a deep breath to steady himself. It's a night of firsts so might as well try, right? "Doesn't necessarily have to be with a girl though."

Lucas goes quiet, face suddenly closed off, and looks down.

Well shit. "Still breaking up is shitty," Eliott presses on lightly as if he wasn’t dying internally from embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t know. Never had to break up with someone I really liked,” Lucas replies quietly then he perks up with a snap of his fingers. “I know what you need!”

A kiss from you? For a split second Eliott fears that he might have said that out loud but since Lucas isn’t fleeing from the table he realizes he’s safe. “No. What?”

“You need to come to the club with me. My friend Yann’s playing tonight so we can get in for free."

The prospect of spending the evening with Lucas has him agreeing wholeheartedly, unbelieving his good luck. “You know I think you’re right."

"Alright!" Lucas gives a dramatic shake of his arm as he slips from his seat. "It's going to be lit. You'll forget you even had a girlfriend."

* * *

Thursday 21h45

  
  


At the end of his shift Lucas pops into the back to change while Eliott waits. He’s only even seen him in his uniform so when he appears in skinny jeans and a Nirvana shirt stretched tight over his broad shoulders Eliott’s mouth goes dry. Shorter and a few pounds lighter than Eliott, he’s slim and trim in his street clothes. 

Goddamn, is the only word Eliott’s mind can come up with. How is Lucas still single?! 

“Thanks for waiting for me,” he says suddenly looking coy.

“No problem. Where’s the club?”

“Not too far from here. This way.”

The club is hot, loud, and packed with dancing bodies. Multicolored lights flash overhead. Lucas is already bouncing to the deafening music while Eliott watches with a smile. The energy Lucas exudes is all consuming. Eliott wants to get lost in it. 

“Have you been here before?” They have to lean in close if they want to talk. So close that Lucas’s hair tickles Eliott’s nose.

“No. First time.”

“Seriously? Do you normally go to clubs?”

“Not this type. Not really a fan of house music.”

“What kind of music do you like?”

Eliott shrugs. “Mostly dubstep.”

“What’s that?”

Did he just hear Lucas right? “I’ll have to make you listen to it sometime.”

Lucas flashes a wide smile and Eliott swears his heart stops. “Sure. I like discovering new things.”

It's easy to get lost in the crowd of bodies with music blaring from the speakers. Lucas's friend, Yann, is on the stage, working the turntable like a pro. He's good. Really good. And Lucas is beside him dancing and jumping around to the beat so that Eliott feels the need to keep up.

Tired and thirsty they call it quits for a moment when Yann takes a break. They are both sweaty and hot, throats parched. 

"Wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah."

The bars crowded and Lucas has them split up so they have a better chance of getting the bartender's attention. Even before Eliott has a chance to order there's a cold bottle of beer coming his way.

"I didn’t order this."

"You've got an admirer then," the guy says. "Congrats."

Eliott flushes, stomach full of butterflies, and takes the drink. He's passed a note along with the bottle. In the multicolored lights Eliott opens the piece of paper out of curiosity. 

_ Hey, cutie. Enjoy the beer. _

Eliott stares at the note long and hard before snapping his head up, eyes scanning the crowd to catch his potential secret admirer staring at him. And there she is. Across the way with a cute smile and dark eyes. He knows her from the community theater group. She's a couple years younger than him but he's always suspected she had a little crush on him. He shoots Chloe a friendly smile, toasting her in thanks. 

"Oh snap, you already got a drink," Lucas says, suddenly at his side and hands full.

Eliott slips the note into his pocket. "Yeah. Someone bought it for me."

"Oooh, secret admirer!"

"I guess so." He looks up but Chloe’s nowhere to be seen which is a relief because he doesn’t want to be forced to make small talk when he’d rather hang out with Lucas for the evening.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."

Lucas's friends turn out to be a large mixed group who warmly invite Eliott into the fold like they’ve known him all his life. It makes him wonder if Lucas has ever talked about him to them. He’s known Lucas for a couple of months now and the thought makes him absurdly happy. 

“Eliott, eh?” A lanky blond in glasses, Arthur, asks. “ _ The _ Eliott?”

Well that answers that question. Lucas looks like he’s second away from decking his mouthy friend. 

“Yeah? I suppose so?”

“Man, Lucas won’t shut up about you! It’s about time we met!”

“Don’t listen to him,” Lucas says to Eliott quickly but his cheeks are bright red. “He’s just exaggerating.”

“Sure. No problem,” Eliott replies nonchalantly before turning back to Arthur. “So what did he say about me?”

Around him Lucas’s friends all laugh and Lucas looks like he’s about to have a heart attack. “You guys suck,” he snaps. He’s seconds away from pouting and Eliott finds it utterly adorable. “Come on, Emma. Let’s forget these losers.” 

He grabs a girl’s hands, hoists her to her feet before she can protest, and drags her to the dancefloor. Eliott steals her spot next to Daphne and sips his free beer. It’s easy to slip into the crowd since everyone is a little tipsy and therefore more friendly than usual but Eliott’s eyes keep circling back to Lucas on the dancefloor. He’s not the best dancer and has a lot of quirky moves but he exudes confidence. It doesn’t help that he’s fucking hot. More than one person shoots him an appreciative glance and jealous burns Eliott's insides. 

Eventually Emma comes back, red faced and breathless. “He’s a maniac,” she says, flopping down next to Eliott. “Give him alcohol and some music and he’ll be glued to the dance floor for hours. I don’t know how he does it. You should go check on him. Keep him out of trouble.”

Eliott downs the rest of his bottle and sits it aside. “So I’m his guardian for the night?”

Emma laughs dryly. “No but you are the most sober one. That makes you the mom friend, buddy.”

Eliott leaves the group in search of the smaller man and finds him in the thick of the crowd, flushed with his hair plastered to his forehead. His breath reeks of sweet alcohol. His eyes go wide with delight when he sees Eliott. “Hey you!” He pulls him close, closer than normal. “I thought you left me.”

“I was just chatting with your friends.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “They’re such assholes.”

“So what did you tell them about me?”

"Nothing! I told you they’re just exaggerating.”

“Because they're assholes?”

“Yeah.”

The music switches to something with a heavier beat and Eliott realizes he’s letting Lucas pull him into a dance. It’s more swaying than anything. Lucas is a solid, warm form pressed against him. It’s intoxicating. “I’m being serious you know.”

Lucas bites his lower lip, looking bashful. “Ok ok. One time I might have talked about you a lot because we were all drinking and the Kid came on the TV. That’s all.”

“You remember that?” This conversation had taken place months ago when the crowd had died down in the coffee shop and Eliott was hanging out finishing a script. They kept each other company while Lucas swept the floor and their conversation eventually led to movies. 

“Well yeah. It’s not every day you meet someone who’s favorite film is a black and white movie.”

“Did you ever get around to watching it?”

“Not yet. Wanna watch it together sometime?”

“Sure. I’d like that.”

* * *

Monday 17h35

  
  


Eliott’s sitting outside, working in one last smoke before the theater club starts. It's mostly made up of young at risk kids and volunteers like Eliott who could use the program to give back and gain experience. The note is in his hand, a little crumbled from being in his jacket pocket since Saturday night and from too much touching. He’s still a little dumbfounded that Chloe even had those kinds of feelings for him. She was a sweet girl, bubbly and a little forward, but they got along ok. 

As if summoned Chloe flops down next to him on the stoop, and tosses him a brilliant smile, dark eyes crinkling at the corners. “Hey, mind if I join you?”

Eliott stuffs the note away. “Sure. Be my guest.”

“Thanks.” They sit in silence at first but it’s not uncomfortable. She reaches over and takes hold of the cigarette. “Eliott, I need your help. I have this assignment coming up and I’m totally out of ideas.”

Chloe’s been studying creative writing and helps at the theater center. She has her heart set on producing a script that's good enough for Broadway one day she told him one day. A big dream but Eliott knows all about big dreams.

“I’m brainstorming on a project too," Eliott admits but luckily he's got a few weeks to work it out.

“Oh yeah? Tell me what Eliott Demaury does to get his creative juices flowing.”

Eliott laughs. “Nothing crazy. I go for a lot of walks and I like to look at street art. That helps me sometimes.”

“Street art? I never thought of that.” She frowns a little, considering. “Funny what we can get inspiration from.”

“What do you do?”

She shrugs. “Usually dancing. I get some of my best ideas just turning up the music and dancing my heart out." She lets out a big sigh, shoulder folding in. "This time not so much.”

“When's the deadline?”

"About a month now."

"You've still got time. I wouldn't stress about it. Maybe you'll get some inspiration tonight."

“Maybe. Can I come with you the next time to go on one of your walks? I’d love to see some art.”

“Sure,” Eliott replies with a smile, more than happy to recruit a new fan. “I'll ring you when I go next time.” 

"Thanks so much, Eliott!”

* * *

Thursday 16h00

  
  


So this is what it’s like to be single. No one asking him where he’s at, what time he’ll be home, or asking where he’s been. He can fuck around town without having to explain himself, finally a person in control of their damn own life, not beholden to anyone. It feels great. Best of all he hasn’t heard from Lucille in days. Maybe she’s finally got the hint this time and realized Eliott was serious about the break up. Usually they get in touch after they’ve had time to cool down and go out on a date like nothing happened between them. Not this time. 

So what if he’s been to the coffeehouse every time this week? He doesn’t need to explain to anyone that it’s simply a nice place to work. He has his corner and Daphne and Lucas know not to disturb him if he’s working with his headphones on. If Lucas happens to be working that day, all the better. Unfortunately at 16h00 on Thursday Lucas is in class. Not that Eliott has his schedule memorized or anything. On his way in, Eliott bumps into Chloe of all people. She lingers long enough for a quick chat before heading off with her friends. 

Daphne flashes him a sunny smile as he takes over his corner of the cafe. Luckily it’s all his for the next hour or so. He slides into the booth and boots up his laptop. 

“The usual, Eliott?"

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

“You know it wouldn’t hurt to try something else," Daphne continues lightly, "I make a killer vanilla mocha.”

“Maybe next time.”

“All hold you to your word, Demaury.”

He’s working on his script when Daphne comes to drop off his cup and lo and behold a yellow sticky note before leaving with a little wink. Ignoring his drink for now, Eliott unfolds the note, stomach twisting in knots.

_ Sorry I missed you _

_ Hope you get a lot of work done without me _

He has to admit it's endearing that Chloe had backtracked to the coffee shop to leave him this note. And the way he keeps catching Daphne smiling at him tells him she’s in on the secret.

“Are they still here?” Eliott asks, gesturing to the note.

“Nope. You just missed them.”

* * *

Saturday 19h45

  
  


Lucas wasn't at the coffeehouse for the rest of the week. Eliott didn't think much of it but after the third day it felt like he was having withdrawal symptoms and finally reached out to Lucas. He couldn't help thinking the worst. Was he sick? Did he quit?

  
  
  


Eliott's so not anxious or anything. He's just going to watch a movie with a super cute boy. Totally platonic. Nothing to be nervous about and definitely not worth blowing through his closet and changing his outfit five different times because he can't decide on anything. Everything he owns looks dumb or dorky or pretentiously artsy (a look he's hyper aware of now and is trying to avoid at all cost). He settles on a black pair of jeans and a simple gray shirt before hurrying to the living room to tidy up.

He's totally not freaking out. 

When there's a knock at the door Eliott nearly jumps out of his damn skin.  _ Play it cool Eliott _ , he chides himself. It’s just Lucas. Beautiful, single Lucas with whom he's about to spend the rest of the evening with. It'll be a miracle if Eliott makes it through the first hour without blurting out a love confession.

_ Ok now you're just stalling. Open the damn door. _

He runs his hands through his hair, working the honey brown strands up into an impossibly messy tangle, and gives himself one last critical look in the mirror. Not bad for a guy who is totally not freaking the fuck out. And then Lucas is there on the other side of the threshold with a case of beer and a big, sparkly smile that makes Eliott’s breath get lodged in his throat.

"You didn't have to bring anything,” he says weakly. 

"Mom taught me to never come to someone's house empty-handed.” Lucas steps into the foyer and into Eliot’s personal space not that he minds. 

Eliott relieves him of the gift so Lucas can take off his coat and scarf before leading him to the small living room. "Do you want one now?"

"Fuck yeah."

Eliott twists off the top of one of the bottles and hands it over. Lucas takes a sip, eyes drawn to the wall pinned with Eliott’s old doodles. "Did you draw those?"

"Yeah. It was a long time ago. I can draw myself much better these days."

Lucas chokes on his beer. "That’s you? What is it? A badger?"

Lucas is lucky he's cute. "It’s a raccoon. It's my favorite animal."

That earns him a dubious look. Eliott doesn't mind because he knows that on the cool scale raccoons are at the bottom. "Your favorite animal is a raccoon?"

"Yeah! Raccoons are really cool and they wear a mask.”

"If you had to draw me what would you draw me as?" Lucas asks, blue eyes big and unguarded as he looks up at Eliott, waiting for an answer. 

Eliott takes a sip to buy himself some time to think which is really hard to do when Lucas looks at him like that. He has a vague idea of how he'd like to draw Lucas but it didn't consist of an animal. He wasn't going to tell him that though. "I don't know,” he says. “I'll have to think about it. Fuck, I wish I had something to smoke now.”

Lucas wiggles his eyebrows. "You’re in luck. I also brought something else."

"Well shit. I need to invite you over more often."

Lucas reaches into his pocket and takes out a baggie of dried greenery and hands it over. Eliott's heart leaps into his throat. He had no idea Lucas smoked this kind of stuff. He opens the bag and takes a whiff. The smell is absurdly strong that he has to pull back. 

"Wow!" Eliott’s nose is scrunching up. "This is the good stuff. You sure you want to share?"

"I wouldn't have brought it if I didn't. Got a lighter?"

They settle down on the couch, passing the joint between them, after Eliott pulls up  _ The Kid _ on his laptop.

"This is the movie that got me interested in films."

“How old were you when you decided that?”

“I don’t know. 5 or 6 I think.”

"Seriously? That's pretty amazing you knew what you wanted to do so young. I still wanted to be a power ranger."

"Which one?"

"Obviously the red one."

Lucas quiets down when the first few notes of the open score begin to play, eyes focused on the screen like Eliott’s usually are. Except this time Eliott's firmly grounded in the present, hyper aware of the warm body next to him. He sneaks little peeks now and again so he can look upon the chiseled face of his crush illuminated in the pale light. Lucas really is so breathtaking it’s unreal. They’re sitting close. So close Eliott could reach out and touch his hand with his pinky finger if he had the balls to. He’s about to do it - oh my god he’s sooo close - and then Lucas clears his throat and Eliott’s nerve flies straight out the window.

An hour, two beers, and half a joint gone, the movie is over.

"I'm not going to ask you if you liked it or not," Eliott says lightly. "But did you like it?"

A slow smile curls Lucas’s pink kissable lips. “I did, yeah. It was sweet.”

Eliott’s beyond pleased because it honestly means the world to him that Lucas took the time to watch the old film and even liked it. For the most part Eliott's kept stuff like that to himself - the too personal stuff - because in the wrong hands it could turn to a weapon. And Lucille was very adapt at turning what Eliott loved against him. He shakes himself out of his head, clearing it of unhappy thoughts. Lucille is gone and he has a cute boy next to him. That’s who he ought to be thinking about.

“I thought Charlie Chaplin was just an actor,” Lucas continues. “I didn't know he wrote music and directed too."

“He was a super talented guy.”

“I can see why you like him. He must remind you of you.”

“Ok now your just being cheeky,” Eliott says with a shy giggle, face suddenly several degrees hotter. “Charlie was only 22 when he directed and wrote The Kid. I’m no where near his level.”

Lucas shrugs, holding Eliott’s gaze tenderly. “You’ll get there. I know it.”

Eliott wants to melt into the floor. He’d forgotten how wonderful it felt to be around a person who unapologetically supported his dreams. “You’re going to make me cry. Now shut up and pick a movie. It’s only fair."

Lucas accepts the laptop and takes his time scrolling through Eliott's huge Plex library. Eliott blows smoke rings as a distraction or else he’d just sit and stare at Lucas worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Finally with a tiny sound of excitement Lucus turns the laptop around so Eliott can review his selection.

"Love Actually?"

"Yeah. Love actually."

"I'm sensing a theme for tonight," he jokes offhandedly and then wishes he could bite his tongue off. 

Lucas just smiles. "It's one of my favorite films."

They quiet down and get comfy again as the movie begins.

“Hey, Eliott?” Lucas's voice is quiet as he speaks up after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever had a secret admirer?” It’s towards the end and they’re watching the scene between Juliet and Mark outside Juliet’s flat. 

“No,” he says lightly. “Not really.” For whatever reason he doesn’t want to think of Chloe right now. 

“Really? I don’t believe that for a second."

“Why?”

“Because a nice looking guy like you ought to have a couple.”

Eliott forces himself to scoff when all he wants to do is grab the closest throw pillow and scream into it. Lucas thinks he’s good looking! “Whatever. What about you?”

"Too busy,” Lucas says a little too quickly. It looks like he’s blushing a little but that might be from the drinks. “If you had one, do you think it'd be sweet or creepy?"

Eliott thinks back to Chloe and her notes. He really ought to tell her he's not interested but nevertheless the notes were sweet. It makes him feel like he’s back in primary school. "I think having secret admirers would be pretty cool,” he admits, “until you know they turn out to be a serial killer or something."

Lucas chuckles. "Ok but what if they didn’t turn out to be psycho. What if they turned out to be a nice one like Mark? I think it would be sweet. It would definitely make me happy if I had a secret admirer who gave me little notes now and again.”

Eliott considers Lucas’s words as he takes a sip of his beer. “You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

Lucas tosses him a slow smile, eyes heavily lidded and dark. He has such beautiful eyes. Eliott could stare into them all night. “What can I say? I’m just a romantic at heart.”

Eliott smiles at him, heart skipping a beat. Right then Lucas looked so achingly sweet and soft that Eliott craves to touch him on some deep primordial level that he didn't know existed. He's toeing the danger zone but he can't pull himself away from it. He watches, helpless and spellbound, as Lucas's eyes flickers down to his lips. Eliott wets them with the tip of his tongue. 

Then Lucas’s phone buzzes to life and he pulls back, reaching for his phone. "Oh shit, it's that late?"

Eliott doesn't care about the time. Time no longer exists. The only thing that exists is the fact he almost kissed Lucas Lallemant.

Eliott takes a swig of his lukewarm beer. "What time is it?"

"Almost 1."

Ok he didn't realize it was that late and Eliott suspects they have a little problem. Lucas is both buzzed and high and really in no condition to walk the streets of Paris back to his place. He'd probably end up lost.

"How about you stay the night? It's too late and well...look at you."

"Look at me what?" Lucas teases with a half smile, eyes drowsy.

"Can you even tell me your address?"

Lucas bites his lower lip and his face wrinkles in concentration. Eventually he says "nope" with a pop of the p. "My brain's all gooey."

"Is that a term you learned at uni?"

"Maybe."

"Fancy."

"Whatever. Get off my bed so I can sleep."

"Trust me. You don't want to sleep on this thing. It's really uncomfortable."

"You making me sleep on the floor? Rude."

"No, you moron. My bed is big enough for both of us. Come on."

He leads the way to his room like taking Lucas back there is no big deal. Lucas follows him, unsteady on his feet and humming off-key all the way there. 

"What something to change into?"

"Sure."

Eliott digs out a pair of sweatpants. They’re a size too big but at least they are clean and comfortable. He's not expecting Lucas to strip down to his boxers then and there and Eliott’s eyes snap up towards the ceiling. No big deal he tells himself sternly. This is totally normal. Eliott still has the wherewithal to change in the bathroom while Lucas gets cozy under the covers of Eliott’s bed. He's all tucked in, face barely visible when Eliott comes back. 

"Comfortable?"

"Very. I have to tell you I'm a blanket hog."

"Oh yeah? Well I got to tell you I'm a cuddler."

"Big spoon or little spoon?"

A little honesty wouldn't damage his reputation. "I'm partial to the little spoon."

Lucas’s laugh, warm and delightful, fills the room. "That's so cute."

"I can put a pillow between us if you don't want me copping a feel," Eliott teases.

"Not a big deal," Lucas says with a big yawn. His eyes are already shut. "Fuck I'm so sleepy. I had a really fun time tonight. I should have a break with you before all my exams."

_ Please do.  _

"I had a fun time too. Good night, Lucas."

“Night, little spoon.”

Maybe a pillow between them was a smart idea because the next thing Eliott knows is he's waking up with his face buried in Lucas’s tangled hair and his arms wrapped about the smaller, solid form. 

Oh shit.

The only saving grace was the blanket bunched up between them so Lucas can’t feel how excited Eliott had gotten in his sleep. Eliott slowly disengages despite the ardent desire to remain exactly where he was. He hopes Lucas is still asleep to spare himself from any embarrassment, and sneaks out of bed. He hazards a glance at the boy in his bed, hair a mess, face soft and slack in the morning light and Eliott feels a tight squeeze around his heart. He wants to run his fingers down the exposed cheek or trace the fuller bottom lip with his thumb but he knows he can’t so he hides in the bathroom to cool down.

Coffee’s just about ready by the time Lucas emerges from his hibernation, rubbing the sleep from his eyes like a little kid. 

“Hey,” Eliott says, forcing the nonchalance in his voice. “What some coffee?”

“Morning, big spoon, and yes please.”

Eliott freezes for a moment, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. "Look, I'm so sorry about that."

"Not a big deal. You kept me nice and warm," Lucas sits down and sips his coffee like it’s totally normal to wake up i nthe arms of another guy.

Lucas’s indifference puts Eliott at ease as he joins him at the kitchen table, drinking his own coffee. He honestly could stay in the kitchen all day with Lucas. Responsibilities and plans be damned.

“I got some croissants too. Help yourself.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

Eliott’s phone starts to buzz like mad and he begrudgingly looks at it. He's suddenly reminded he has plans with Sofiane and Idriss. Would canceling be a dick move? “Shit.”

“What?”

“I forgot I was going to meet some friends.”

“It’s cool. I need to get going too. Got to study.”

“Study?”

“Yeah no,” Lucas laughs. “I’m going back home to sleep. I just wanted to impress you.”

"You don't have to worry about that."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


* * *

Sunday 13h35

  
  


Eliott finds hi two best friends kicking a soccer ball around in the park, their breaths coming out in tiny white puffs in the chilled air. Never much of an athlete, Eliott flops down on the bench and smokes a cigarette until his two friends notice he's finally shown up. 

“About time,” Idriss says, kicking the ball Eliott’s way.

Eliott watches the ball roll past the bench without any intention of getting up and fetching it. “Sorry. I was busy."

“You’re so not sorry,” Sofiane laughs. “But it’s totally ok. We’re just freezing our asses off out here waiting for you to show up. No biggie.”

Eliott stubs out his cigarette quickly so they can sit down on the bench with him. “There’s literally a cafe across the street, Sof.”

“Yeah well....” he blows a raspberry and sits down. They sit in silence, looking out onto the park for a moment. “So…” 

“So?”

“So spill, Eliott. How did Lucas end up at your place?”

A smile tugs hard at his lips now. His cheeks heat up. “I just asked him over. We had some beer. Smoked some. Watched movies. It was nice.”

“Nice?” Idriss’s voice drips with irritation. “The guy you're crushing mad hard for comes over and all you can come up with is it’s just  _ nice _ ?”

“You’re right." A wide smile breaks out across Eliott’s face. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop. "It was fucking fantastic! Why didn’t I do this sooner? He was so cute and so funny and he liked my drawings and The Kid…”

“Hold it! Eliott, my brother from another mother, you gotta keep your quirks on the down low for a little bit," Sofiane interjects, rightfully panicky. "We can’t have you scaring Lucas off now because he thinks you’re a furry."

Eliott has to remind himself he loves Sofiane. “I think I need new friends.”

“Request denied,” Idriss cuts in. “You’ve been stuck with us for years. Too late to return us now."

“Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted we just chilled and talked for like hours. Fuck. I’m so in love, guys.”

“Talked? Just talked?”

“Yes, Idriss. We just talked.”

“You didn't even make a move?”

“Well the thought did cross my mind…”

“But?”

Eliott ran his hands through his messy hair roughly. “I chickened out at the last second. I mean what if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he’s totally straight and then I make a pass and freak him out or something?”

“Not going to happen.”

“Nope.”

“If Lucas is straight I’ll make Idriss eat this soccer ball.”

“Yeah….wait what?”

Eliott wrings his hands in his lap, uncomfortable and uneasy with the thought of losing Lucas if he confessed how he feels. “I just don’t want to ruin what we have going, ok?”

“So you’re just going to pine from a distance and hope he’s the one to make the first move?”

“Yup.”

“That’s a horrible plan,” Sofiane replies.

“And lonely. I feel bad for you. Do you want a hug or something?”

“Whatever. I’m fine. It’s fine. Besides I’ve got this person trailing me.” Eliott pulls out the notes and shares them. 

“Oh shit! Love notes?”

“From who?”

“A girl from the theatre club. Chloe."

"When did you get these?"

"I got the first one the night I went to the club with Lucas. She got the bartender to give it to me with a beer. And the second one she left at Lucas’s coffee shop. I ran into her on the way out. She’s cute and whatever but not my type. I need to tell her I’m not interested but I don’t want to break her heart.”

“Oh my god. You’re so stupid I’m actually getting mad at you.”

“Why?”

“You got this cute guy that I’m 99% sure has a crush on you too and you’re doing nothing about it. Then you have Chloe who you have zero interest in but you’re saying you don’t want to hurt her feelings. Bro, hurt some feelings and go get some dick.” Idriss and Eliott stare wide eyed at their usually quiet friend. Sofiane takes a deep breath, cheeks flushed. “Sorry. That was a long time coming.”

“No shit.”

“I feel like my mom just yelled at me.”

“Shut up.”

“He’s right though. Set the girl straight and then talk it out with Lucas. I don’t think there’d be any harm in telling him how you feel. He’s not that kind of guy to freak out over something like this.”

“I know. Fuck why is this so hard?”

* * *

Thursday 09h05

  
  


* * *

Thursday 21h36

  
  


It’s near closing time when Eliott hurries inside the coffee house to escape the chilly downpour. The crowd is nonexistent. The rich aroma of coffee fills the warm air and Lucas is taking it easy behind the bar for once. It’s later than Eliott would have liked but he’d lost track of time at the center. 

Lucas smiles across the room, their eyes meeting, and Eliott takes a set.

“Your scarf, sir.”

It's amazing how Lucas's eyes light up. “Thanks so much! You’re a lifesaver.”

“Sorry I didn’t find it sooner.”

“No worries.” Lucas stores it under the counter. “You didn’t have to come tonight, you know, with the rain and all. You’re soaked.”

“It’s not that bad.” It is actually but Eliott doesn’t care. He slips off his jacket and hangs it on the chair next to him to dry a little. Lucas passes him a fresh towel and he dries his face and hands off as best he can. “A little rain never hurt anyone.”

“Remember that when you come down with a cold. Want a drink? Daphne says I need to practice my latte art. You don’t know how many people want designs on their drinks. I mean you want your coffee to taste good. Not look good, right?"

"A little art never hurt anyone."

"I knew you would feel that way. What will it be, Monet? A heart? A flower?”

“Surprise me.”

With a nod, Lucas gets to work. Eliott pulls out his sketch pad to keep himself from staring because a focused Lucas is a hypnotic vision as he works the espresso machine with mechanical precision. Eliott keeps himself distracted with his drawing - just a rough storyboard of a project that’s been eating away at his brain for the past couple of days. It’s time he made some headway with his project anyway.

"Viola!" Lucas sits the cup done with a smug grin. "How do you like it?"

Eliott tears his eyes away from his work to inspect Lucas's work. A tiny face of a raccoon stares up at him. "Lucas!" He squeals. Legitimately squeals like a kid but he's so far removed from caring at this point. "That's amazing!"

Lucas grins, beaming. “Thought you might like it.”

“What is it? A badger?”

“Haha. Very funny.”

“No, wait. It’s a ferret.”

“Now you’re just being a punk," Lucas complains but is quickly failing to keep his smile in check.

“It’s a very cute ferret?”

“Fine. Told you I needed practice,” Lucas rumbles and starts to wipe down the machine. “Drink up or it’ll get cold.”

Eliott pulls out his phone and snaps a photo, thinking to post it to Instagram later. “Do you think you can make a hedgehog next?”

“I can try. Why?”

Eliott flips through his sketchbook. When he finds the page he’s looking for he holds it up for Lucas to see the tiny doodle of a hedgehog with a racoon sharing coffee under a large mushroom. A smile transforms his face.

“You wanted to know what I’d draw you as,” Eliott says. “I finally figured it out.”

“A hedgehog, huh? Why?”

Eliott looked pointedly up at Lucas’s wild hair and Lucas’s hand smooths the locks down self-consciously. “It’s not that bad. So are we, like, on a date or something?”

That catches Eliott off guard. He was hoping Lucas wouldn’t read too much into the drawing. Hedgehog-Lucas seemed so lonely after Eliott was finished that he felt compelled to add to the scene. But he realizes now he should've showed Lucas something less embarrassing. “Hedgehog-Lucas doesn’t discriminate.”

“Neither does human Lucas.”

There’s an electric crack followed by a rumble of thunder, and the lights cut off.

“Motherfucker,” Lucas hisses under his breath. 

“Hold on.” Eliott gets his phone and turns on the flashlight. “No backup generator?”

“Of course not. I guess I should go check on the fuse box. Make sure nothing’s fried.”

“I’ll come with you,” Eliott offers, jumping off his chair and slipping behind the bar. “Monsters won’t jump out at you if there are two of us.”

“Are you implying I’m scared of the dark?” A second light appears from Lucas’s phone only to die a second later. “Are you shitting me? Will you point the light in front of us? And watch your step.”

Getting to the back of the coffee shop is hazardous even with a flashlight and he trips into Lucas just as soon as they pass through the swinging door.

“Careful.”

“Shit. Sorry. Did I scare you?”

“Me, scared?” Lucas scoffs. “No.”

“Not even a little? Even with a weird guy?” Eliott chuckles because it’s way too easy to rattle Lucas and covers the light with his finger. Darkness eats them up.

He takes a couple of steps back, hearing Lucas turn around in the bottomless dark, searching for him. 

“Eliott? Where are you?”

Eliott takes his finger off the light, giggling softly, as he shines it up at his face.

“This isn’t funny at all.”

“Oh yeah? Still not scared?”

Lucas walks closer to him, a smirk screwing up one side of his mouth. “Still not.”

Eliott backs away some more, dragging Lucas with him as if bound by invisible strings. “And now?”

“Not even scared.”

“Alright. I’ll stop doing it anyway because you look scared though.”

“How kind of you.” Eliott covers the light again. “Fuck, Eliott! Seriously? Ok ok. I’m a little scared, ok?”

Eliott uncovers the light, a bit closer to Lucas this time who’s doing his best to look irritated. He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t move away, just stares up at Eliott with his big blue eyes, searching for an answer and there’s no way Eliott can’t possibly give a reply. He leans down, Lucas’s lips part, and the lights overhead flicker back on. They pull back, squinting, finding themselves back in a stark reality where they are just friends.

“I guess it wasn’t the fuse box after all,” Lucas lamely whispers.

Eliott can't look away from him. “Guess not.”

“Come on. I gotta clean up. It’s almost closing time.”

* * *

Saturday 12h30

  
  
  


* * *

Sunday 14h45

  
  


Eliott has Lucas and Chloe meet at his apartment before they set out for le petit ceinture. The weather is fairly nice if the rain holds off but chilly so they’re bundled up for an afternoon not-technically-legal exploration but where’s the fun in being safe? Eliott has his camera around his neck and a backpack full off spray paint in case inspiration strikes. Who knows maybe Chloe and Lucas would want to leave their mark on a wall or two.

The initial meeting between Chloe and Lucas had been weird but Eliott couldn’t figure out why he thought so. Chloe showed up first and they waited, making small talk about their individual projects before she asked him if he was ready to go. It was then that Eliott realized he'd forgot to mention Lucas would be joining them too. Chloe’s smile seemed forced after that.

“You know what they say. The more the merrier, right?”

Lucas shows up a few minutes later, cheeks flushed from the nip in the air. Eliott makes the introductions and Lucas is as polite as can be with his experienced barista-smile going full force. Chloe is unusually taciturn making Eliott wonder if she had considered this a date or something. Hopefully she'll get the hint and Eliott won’t actually have to break it to her that he’s not interested in her like that. 

“So where are we going again?” 

“Top secret information, Lucas,” Eliott says to which Lucas rolls his eyes. “Trust me. You’ll like it.”

“So you don’t know either, Lucas? I’ve been trying all week to get something out of Eliott but he won’t talk.”

“If I tell you, you’d just look it up and the surprise will be ruined.”

The weather dissuaded fellow artists and onlookers from the ruins of what once was a bustling railway a century ago so they have the run of the place. The broken walls are covered in vines and marked up with layers of colorful graffiti The train tracks have long since been overrun with weeds and trash but Eliott found the place to be magical.

“This place is so cool!” Chloe squeals, smiling as she gapes around them. “I didn’t even know this existed!”

Lucas is quiet as he takes it all in, eyes big with wonder. “Where are we?” Eliott barely hears him. His voice is that quiet.

“It’s part of le petit ceinture. It’s one of my favorite places in the city.”

“Your favorite place is a restricted rail line?” Lucas’s eyes were twinkling with the same sparkle that had been there when he questioned Eliott about his favorite animal. Eliott feels all warm inside knowing they have an inside joke to share.

“Well I think it’s cool,” Chloe interjects, wrapping an arm around Eliott’s and taking his attention off Lucas for a moment. “Say, Lucas, how did you meet Eliott anyway. Are you studying filming too?”

“Uh...no. I’m a bio-chem undergraduate.”

“Oh.” Chloe lets her voice linger in the air. Eliott frowns, not partial to her tone. It’s not like there are only certain people who get to enjoy art. “Then how do you know each other? We work at the same theatre club and I haven’t seen you there before.”

“I work at a coffee house near Eliott’s school," Lucas returns. Suddenly he looks like he wants to be a million miles from here.

“Oh, that’s so cute! I always thought about becoming a barista but I don't have enough time with uni and the theatre clubs and all my other projects.”

“Yeah, you art students can get pretty overwhelmed," Lucas returns dryly.

Chloe's face darkens for a brief moment and then her attention is focused once more on Eliott like Lucas isn't even there. “Do you think you can show me around? I want to see all your favorite spots.”

Eliott lets himself be led away. Lucas trails behind them, quiet as a mouse, and kicking aside trash from the old tracks. They waste nearly an hour down in the ruins. Chloe flits from one side of the embankment to the other all the while keeping a steady stream of chatter. To be honest she's starting to give him a headache. All he wants to do is talk to Lucas because he feels like he's ignoring him to be honest since Chloe’s commandeering all his attention. Lucas seems so subdued and Eliott’s been wanting a moment to ask what’s wrong but Chloe just won’t shut up or give him any space. 

“Man, that place was so cool,” Chloe says for the 100th time as they make their way back to Eliott’s apartment. Their fingers are numb from the cold and only a cup of hot chocolate is the cure Eliott had decided. “You’ll have to take me again sometimes. I bet it’s really romantic at night.”

“Sure if you like muggers and drunk couples fucking in the shadows,” Eliott jokes and Lucas snorts behind him. Chloe shoots him a poisonous look.

The warmth of the apartment is welcomed as the trio shed their jackets and scarves in the foyer. “The living room is right through there, Chloe, if you want to make yourself comfortable. Lucas, can you lend me a hand in the kitchen?” 

Chloe looks like she’s about to complain but Eliott’s already dragging Lucas down the hall to the kitchen. “Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah," he says lightly but he looks at everything but Eliott. "Why wouldn’t it be?”

Eliott wants to tell him he knows he’s lying but that would only make Lucas clam up even more so he just shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. You’ve been really quiet today.”

“Maybe I’m just a nerdy barista who can’t appreciate art?”

It hurts hearing Lucas talk about himself like that. So what if Lucas doesn't study art? That doesn't mean he can't find meaning in it. “Don’t let what Chloe said get to you," he says. "She was just being a dumb brat.”

“Do you routinely call your girlfriends dumb brats?”

Eliott gapes at him. “What? We aren't dating.”

“Then why was she hanging all over you?"

Eliott’s face gets hot. “Well I think she has a crush on me but I definitely don’t like her in that way. I swear.”

“Ok," Lucas says but his body language screams  _ I don't believe you _ . "I mean it doesn’t matter to me if you’re seeing someone. It’s none of my business.”

“Well I’m not, ok? I have zero feelings for her. End of story. Do you want marshmallows in your cocoa or what?”

Lucas tries to subdue a smile but fails. “I do. Thanks.”

They rejoin Chloe when the cups of cocoa are ready. Chloe takes hers with a smile and Lucas, the traitor, dashes off saying someone is calling him. 

“I love your apartment," Chloe says

"It’s so...so cozy.” It’s not. It's small and cluttered and he hasn't cleaned up in days. But whatever. They're all students here. They don't have time to clean.

“Thanks.”

When Lucas comes back he is grim faced and pale. He’s clutching his phone so hard his knuckles are white. Immediately Eliott's on edge. “Hey, Eliott," he murmurs weakly. "I gotta go.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” He follows him out to the foyer like a shadow. 

“It’s my mom,” Lucas says, shrugging on his coat. “She’s not doing so good right now so I need to check on her.”

Eliott cups Lucas’s face in his hands. Troubled blue eyes shoot up to his own. “I’ll come with you if you need me too, Lucas.”

“It’s…” His voice cracks. “It’s probably nothing but thanks.”

“It’ll be ok. Just breathe.”

Lucas swallows hard and does as he’s told. “Yeah. Breathe. Breathing is good.”

“Breathing’s the best. See you already look better. Nothing to worry about. Now go see your mom and text me when you get back home, ok?”

A little chuckle escapes Lucas’s lips. “I will. Thanks for the...well thanks for everything. I’ll see you later.”

Eliott locks the door behind him, rests against it with his heart hammering in his chest. Then he pulls himself together, pulls a smile on his face, and heads back to the living room to find Chloe nose deep in his sketchbooks. He doesn't mind sharing his art but something about this sends his hackles up. 

“Looking for something in particular?”

“Eliott! I’m so sorry! I just needed some help. I can’t come up with anything and I’m so stressed. This project is like 80% of our grade and if I fuck up I’ll fail the course.”

Things click into place. He doesn’t know who he’s mad at most. Chloe or himself for being so naive. “So that's what this has been all about? Shit, Chloe, if you needed help just ask. You don’t need to suck up to me and then go behind my back to steal my ideas.”

Tears fill her eyes, chin trembling. “I’m sorry! I…”

“Chloe, just leave.”

She hurries out of the room, dons her coat, and flees. Later that night when he's had a chance to cool down Eliott lies down on his bed and picks up his phone, needing the distraction from his hurt mood.

  
  
  


Eliott smiles into his phone and gets comfortable in bed. He slips an arm under his pillow, fingers brushing against something unexpected. Pulling it out, he realizes it's a piece of paper with a heart drawn on it. His heart seizes up and he crumbles it quickly, feeling violated that Chloe had also slipped into his room.

  
  


* * *

Monday 08h05

Things get weird for Eliott after that. Chloe avoids him at the club, Daphne gives him the cold shoulder, and Lucas seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. At first he thought he was struggling with his mom but now he's not sure. Texts and phone calls go unanswered. He doesn’t care about Chloe or Daphne but with Lucas….he just doesn't know what to think. Lucas has become a cornerstone of Eliott's life when he wasn’t looking. Now he feels unbalanced without him.

* * *

Wednesday 12h05

  
  


* * *

Friday 15h04

  
  


* * *

Sunday 15h56

  
  
  
  


* * *

Sunday 16h35

  
  
  
  
  
  


As much as he wants to barge into the coffee shop and set Lucas straight (and hug him tight and kiss him because OMG Lucas hopefully still likes him) Eliott knows he needs to calm down first so he doesn't screw things up even more than he already has. It's pointless to text and call Lucas because he'd just continue to ignore him. He doesn't know where he lives and that leaves only one option: meeting him at his work but Eliott has to admit he's terrified that Lucas will refuse to see him.

So he sits his ass down, puts his phone away, and writes a letter to the first boy he ever fell in love. 

_ Lucas, _

_ When I first saw you I didn't know your name but I wanted to. Desperately. You were working behind the counter and when you asked me what I wanted to order I completely froze up. Never in my life had I seen eyes so blue or a face so beautiful. I couldn't remember what I wanted to order. Let alone my name.  _

_ The more I came the more I just wanted to see you and for you to learn my name too. I wish we had talked sooner and hung out more often but I was so nervous that you wouldn't feel the same way about me so I was content to just be near you. And then I wasn't. _

_ Thinking back it's so obvious. The notes. Movie night at my place. Almost kissing in the back. I wanted to kiss you so badly but I second guessed myself. I thought you might too and I didn’t want to ruin whatever we have. _

_ And I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm sorry for not realizing what was happening and I'm sorry I hurt you.  _

_ After all this I still want to ask. Do you like me? _

_ Yes or No _

_ Always yours, _

_ Eliott _

* * *

Sunday 18h17

  
  


He sneaks inside the coffee shop later that night. It's filled so no one notices his appearance aside from Daphne who gives him a quick thumbs up. Relief and nerves like never before flood Eliott's system and he quickly takes a seat in the corner of the cafe, out of view of the bar. Daphne appears at his table shortly.

"So he's here," she says quietly.

Eliott takes a deep breath. "Is it bad? Is he ok?"

"He had his heartbroken, Eliott, but he's managing as best he can."

"Fuck. I really screwed up."

"It was an honest mistake," she tries to comfort him but Eliott shakes his head. He takes a note out from his pocket and holds it up.

"Can you take this to him?"

"Sure. I can't promise you anything."

  
  
  
  


For the next quarter hour Eliott tries to distract himself by doodling in his sketchbook but he only has enough brain power to scribble circles over and over again while ignoring the nausea bubbling up in his stomach. What’s taking so long? Was Lucas going to ignore him for ever? Eliott refused to believe Lucas coud get so heartless but he was still alone in the comer of the cafe. Just when he's about to give up hope, Lucas quietly slides into the chair across from him with two cups of coffee. Eliott’s panic evaporates immediately. 

"You looked thirsty."

Eliott looks down at the cups and sees a raccoon and a hedgehog staring at each other with heart eyes. He starts to talk but his voice comes out in a little squeak at first because he’s throat’s closing up.

"Those are really cute ferrets," he says.

The laughter is back behind Lucas’s eyes. "They're badgers I'll have you know."

"If you say so."

"So I wrote my answer down,” Lucas murmurs, holding out a folded piece of paper. “Do you want to take a look?"

No one could pay Eliott enough to keep away from the note. He takes it, unfolds it quickly, and sees that the 'yes' has been circled over and over and several other yeses have been added. Then he's standing up and leaning over the table before his brain catches up with him. Luckily Lucas meets him halfway and their lips meet for the first time in a nearly perfect seam. Lucas's lips feel warmer and softer than Eliott dared to imagine they would be and he doesn't want to stop kissing him but Lucas is pulling away slightly, cheeks flushing red. 

"I'm still on the clock," he shyly says, heat rising in his cheeks that Eliott can't help but smooth his thumbs over.

"What time so you get off?"

"Not for a couple of hours." He looks over his shoulder. "Hey, Daph?  Can I leave early?"

"Will you open for me next Saturday?"

"Deal!" He rounds on Eliott, pulling him in for another kiss. Eliott’s heart is beating so fast and so loud he wonders if Lucas can hear. It feels good. It feels so good but eventually they pull apart, rosy cheeked and breathless. They look at each other, eyes soft and tender, smiles curling their lips.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Lucas replies. “Where to?”

“Anywhere as long as it’s with you.”


End file.
